


So if you wanna dance, let's start the show

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, True Love, incantava - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Lazy sunday morning Incantava. Eleonora always wakes up before Edoardo, but he doesn't mind waking up without her in bed because that means, if he's quiet, he can watch her in the mornings, dancing, watering her plants, and being happy for no one but herself.





	So if you wanna dance, let's start the show

The sun was just starting to break through the curtains when he reached blindly out into the bed to find her. He did this every morning, and somehow he was always a little confused. Edoardo would wake up, the sun barely risen, the air still soft and quiet around him, to find Eleonora gone from their bed, and for a split second he’d wonder why before he remembered. He slid his hand across the open space, wondering how long she’d been awake this time, because the sheets were cool where she had been sleeping. He stood, letting out a long groan as he stretched himself out, looking around their room.

Soft white curtains framed the big window that opened out onto a balcony, the sun starting to brighten the olive green of the walls. The tendrils of the plants on her big book shelf hung long down the sides, like they were trying to reach the outside. He opened the french doors and stepped onto the balcony, letting the sun warm his face, and listened carefully to the sounds around him. The city had begun to wake while he had been sleeping, and the bustle was beginning to grow, but even over the sounds of the cars and the people below, he could hear the soft music coming from the open doors to the balcony off their living room, and he smiled. He came back inside, yanking on a pair of sweats, before he quietly opened the door and stood in the doorframe to watch her.

She was always up so early, every morning she would rise well before the sun and start her day. The smell of coffee hit his nostrils as soon as he opened the door, and he smiled. She was standing at the sink, filling a watering can in nothing but his grey t-shirt and her undies, her long legs bare and tan. She finished filling the can and wandered over to the balcony, and he stepped back into the room and out on the other balcony to watch her.

He loved watching her water her plants. She always seemed to be the most carefree in that moment. She spun on her tip toes to the music, letting her hair hang around her face and leaning into the feeling the music was giving her. He watched as she lifted the leaves on a large bush, plucking a couple brown ones off and setting them back into the dirt, as she gently rearranged the branches of a flowering tree that seemed to be trying to grow through the bars of the balcony, as she plucked a lemon from the highest branch she could reach on her lemon tree and tossed it into the small basket she kept outside to collect anything the plants grew for her.

They grew it for her. He could tell. She loved the plants, and somehow, he could feel that they loved her too. They seemed more vibrant when she was around, like they stood at attention to impress her. He understood that. She had that same affect on him, making him want to be the best version of himself just to make sure that she was proud of him. Wanting to be the most vibrant version of himself just to see her smile. He leaned onto the bars of the balcony and watched her dance around, smiling and singing a little off key to the song drifting through the window.

She was so happy.

It was all he had ever wanted, to see her be happy like this.

They had moved in together almost a year ago, and watching her become happy in their space was Edo’s favourite thing to do. It had been a slow growth, but it was lovely. Eleonora was not much of a singer. She actively didn’t sing in front of anyone, not even him. It didn’t matter if they were in the car or at his house alone, she would sometimes barely whisper along and that was the end of it.

Until they moved in together.

At first, he thought maybe it was just the music, when he heard her singing in the shower. Her voice, off key and soft, wafted from the bathroom over the sound of the water, and he just let it go. Maybe she was just in a really good mood.

But as time went on, it kept happening, and about six months after they moved in, she would belt off key to every song she listened to in the shower, and it was Edoardo’s favourite thing to listen too. He’d turn off his music and just listen to her sing, a stupid smile on his face so wide his cheeks hurt. She still didn’t sing when they were just together, but she sang in the shower most mornings, and it felt like home when she did.

She seemed so happy, all the time now.

She floated in their space, like her feet barely touched the ground. She danced, so much, even when there was no music, like the joy she felt couldn’t be contained inside her body. She laughed, all the time. Happy, giddy, joyful laughter that rang like bells around the walls of their little home.

If he could listen to her laugh every day, he’d never want to hear anything else.

He came back to the moment, watching as she did a final twirl on her tiptoes before floating back inside, and he followed, leaning against the door frame again.

She poured coffee into two mugs, setting them both on the table, before she picked her book up off the couch and plopped into a chair in the kitchen. Their loft was perfect, a big open space that he loved, but the best part was that because the kitchen and the living space were all one big room, he could stand and watch her from afar.

The table was against the wall near the doors to the balcony, which she had left open, and she sat in the chair facing him, pulling her knees up to her chest, her toes curling around the edge of the chair. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun, and then rested her chin on her knees, opening her book in front of her with one hand as the other absently reached for her coffee cup, lifting it for a small sip and then holding it under her chin as she started to read. He loved watching her curl herself up, in nothing but his t-shirt. He loved watching her loose herself in moments like this.

Eleonora was always aware. She was cautious, and observant, and sometimes she worried far too much. He knew why, her life had not lent itself to letting her be carefree, so when she did fully loose herself in something, even something so small as reading a book and drinking coffee in their kitchen at 645 in the morning on a Sunday, he couldn’t help but smile.

He stayed in the doorframe for almost 5 minutes, just watching her.

She sipped absently at her coffee, turning the pages of her book slowly, starting to turn before she had finished the page so she had to follow it with her head to catch the last sentence before snapping back up to the top of the next page, her fingers tapping along to the music on the table.

She was always a sight to behold, a fiery energy wrapped in the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, but he liked this the best. He liked getting to see this. He liked getting to be the person who made her feel safe enough to be like this.

She looked up eventually, a small smile breaking over her face as she rolled her eyes at him.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked him, pretending like she thought he was ridiculous.

“Not long enough.” He said, earnest. He could have stood in this door frame, watching her sit and read her book at their kitchen table all day.

“Come sit, your coffee’s cold.”

He walked over to the table, and as soon as he sat down she extended her legs out to rest her feet on his knees across from him, and he sighed softly, letting himself smile.

“I love you in the mornings, Ele.” He said, shaking his head.

“Just in the mornings?” She answered, half distracted, half joking.

“It’s my favourite version of you.”

That made her stop and look up, her bright green eyes soft and kind.

“What do you mean? I’m always like this.”

“No, in the morning, before you know I’m awake… I love it. You dance around, you just seem… comfortable. Happy. I know you’re like that all the time, but it feels different. I like to watch you be happy when you don’t know I’m watching. I love when you’re happy just for yourself, when you don’t know anyone else is there and you’re just… happy.”

She shook her head, like she always did when he said things like that, and flipped the book over to hold her place before she stood up and stepped in between his legs.

He found the backs of her bare thighs with his hands, his long fingers and wide palms wrapping around her legs while she rested her arms on his shoulders, threading her fingers into his hair.

“This place, our place… it’s the first time a place that felt like home also felt safe. You take care of me, i feel like i can be… safe here.”

“I know. I think thats what i like best.” He whispered, brushing a kiss across her jaw. “I like that I make you feel safe. I like that you’re happy because of me. At least, partly because of me.” He smiled into her neck as he said it, pulling her in closer.

She lifted a leg and sat on his lap, letting her legs hang over the sides of the chair as she straddled his lap.

“Me too.” She whispered, and kissed him soft.

Her lips tasted like chapstick, and her breath like coffee. Her skin was soft and warm under his palms, and he melted into her as she tangled her hands into his curls and pulled him close. She kissed him for a minute, just soft and light, before she leaned back.

She picked up both their cups off the table, handing him his own, staying planted on his lap.

She lifted her cup to her lips, smiling at him.

“I'm glad we have this place, Edo.” She whispered, and he couldn't keep the grin that threatened to break his cheeks from spreading across his face. She sat on his lap as they finished their coffee, chatting mindlessly, and when he finished the last sip he took her cup from her hand and stood, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, and carried her 5 feet to the couch, where he leaned down and crowded into her, coming to lay on top of her and kiss her breathless for what felt like an eternity.

They must have dozed off, because he woke up with mid morning light pouring over them, his face in her neck, her chest rising and falling slowly and evenly, their legs tangled together and his arm asleep under her body, and he smiled. She’d want him to wake her, to let her get about making something of her day, but he didn’t want too. It was a lazy Sunday, and he couldn’t think of any better way to spend the day than wrapped around Eleonora Sava on their couch, the cool late summer breeze coming from the open balcony, the music from her playlist mingling with the sounds of the city the only reminder that there was even a world outside of their little apartment.

So instead, he pressed a kiss into her jaw bone before snuggling back into her skin and falling back to sleep.


End file.
